CRISTAL
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Esmeralda y Shun son dos gemelos huérfanos cuando  Ikki llega a sus vidas, sin saber que su futuro cambiará dramáticamente.   Locura y muerte mueven este universo alterno.
1. GEMELOS

Semanas posteriores al inicio de curso dentro de una de las preparatorias más concurridas de Tokio, la mayoría de los chicos caminaban pesadamente hacia sus salones tras un largo fin de semana, otros se reunían con singular alegría formando grupos llenos de animadas charlas. Hacia uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente un alto joven moreno con cabello azul, su rostro varonil ostentaba una cicatriz en la frente que se había hecho cuando niño.

Traía al hombro su mochila negra, la camisa del uniforme de verano de manga corta color turquesa que portaba por fuera del pantalón azul marino tenia desabrochados los dos botones finales, el corro de chicos hizo un silencio cuando logro acercarse a ellos.

- ¿A quien tenemos aquí? –con sorna dijo un rubio de ojos azules, refiriéndose al recién llegado.

- Calla, no estoy de humor para ti –molesto menciono el peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Vamos Ikki, ¿Cuándo estás de humor? –respondió cáusticamente el rubio colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Lo ultimo que necesito es que un ruso venga a burlarse de mi, Hyoga –con una ruda mirada se refirió a su primo, Hyoga había nacido y crecido en Siberia, al morir su madre fue acogido por la familia de Ikki, experimentando un choque de cultura e idioma al que se había adaptado tras seis años. En gran parte debido a su primo que constantemente hacia frente a todo aquel que osara burlarse del marcado acento que tenia o de su ignorancia al violar ciertas reglas niponas.

- Pero él tiene razón –intervino un chico de larga cabellera negra atada con una cinta –te será difícil ingresar a la universidad si sigues faltando como hasta ahora.

- Vamos Shiryu Onii-san, ¿para que necesita estudiar? –menciono un joven bronceado de cabellera castaña que recién acababa de llegar comiendo una manzana –su padre es dueño de medio Tokio.

- Seiya decir eso es grosero, lo sabes –regaño el pelinegro –buenos días Saori-chan –el joven se refirió a la chica que venia acompañando a su hermano menor, traía una falda plisada arriba de las rodillas color azul oscuro y una blusa de mangas corte princesa, alrededor del cuello ostentaba bordes azul marino a juego con las camisas de los hombres.

- Buenos días menciono, Kido-sempais, Takasugi-san –la chica de melena rizada morada hizo una leve inclinación hacia los chicos. –Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Kido-sempai –inocentemente menciono la joven causando una carcajada de Hyoga.

- ¿Ahora entiendes? –dijo entrecortadamente Hyoga –hasta ella lo notó.

- Basta, mi tutor me obligo a venir –gritó exaltado –y no se largo hasta que vio que estaba dentro –añadió al ver que Seiya comenzaba abrir la boca –y sí, le advirtió al estúpido de la puerta que me vigilará de cerca, ¿Felices?.

Ikki cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, él era un chico solitario que no había tenido interés por ganar amistades, tenia 17 años, uno de los jóvenes mas asediados para ser incluido en los equipos de deportes de la preparatoria dado su espíritu de competencia, lo cual le había traído un gran sequito de admiradoras. La amistad que sostenía Hyoga con Shiryu lo había obligado a integrarse a este singular grupo, el rubio había conocido a Shiryu al iniciar la preparatoria hacía ya dos años, Shiryu fue el único joven que no le importo la discriminación de la que frecuentemente era objeto Hyoga, en gran parte porque el pelinegro tenia pasión por los castillos antiguos y la realeza, Hyoga le contó que en una ocasión había viajado a la capital de su país a visitar los viejos castillos de los Zares de Rusia lo que incremento el interés del pelinegro en el chico extranjero.

Shiryu era hermano mayor de Seiya que al conocer a Hyoga no dudo en hacerse su amigo no importando que estaba un año delante de su curso y fue así que al visitar al ruso en su hogar conocieron a Ikki quien a pesar de su huraño comportamiento a menudo almorzaba junto a ellos.

- ¿No me habías dicho que Kido-sempai, vivía con su padre? –murmuro la chica al oído de su novio.

- Así es, pero él viaja tanto que Ikki le llama así, si no fuera por Hyoga estaría todo el tiempo solo, y pensar que así estuvo desde que su madre murió cuando tenia 4 años, he leído que cuando un niño no se relaciona a temprana edad es difícil que se integre a la sociedad, por eso se comporta así pero en el fondo no es malo –menciono al oído Seiya, mientras el trío se hacia bromas.

- ¡Wow! –admirado dijo Ikki inesperadamente ignorado a sus compañeros –¿Quién es ella? –embelesado miraba a una delgada chica rubia, su rostro tenia facciones delicadas, su blanca piel resaltaba mas en el uniforme que usaba, sonreía mientras caminaba al encuentro de un chico un poco mas alto que ella, de su misma complexión.

- ¿Dónde has estado estas semanas, Ikki? Entiendo que no vinieras a clases, pero faltar incluso a los entrenamientos es demasiado hasta para ti –dijo el castaño abrazado de su novia –recién empezó el curso fueron trasferidos al colegio, lo sabrías si al menos te presentaras, van en primer año al igual que nosotros –señalo a Saori y a si mismo.

- Pues por ella vendría todos los días –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica, observando como el joven pasaba un brazo por su cuello y caminaban lentamente alejándose de ellos dándoles la espalda.

- Debería olvidarse de ella, Kido-sempai –intervino timidamente Saori –su hermano es muy sobre protector, según lo que he escuchado.

- Pues no le molesta que ande con ese, ¿no? –menciono molesto. Entre los chicos surgió una mirada cómplice seguida por risas ahogadas –¿Qué? –preguntó molesto.

- El chico que la abraza es su hermano, gemelos para ser exactos –contesto Shiryu, y ante la mirada indiferente del mayor continuó –Ikki los gemelos tienen un vinculo que nadie puede romper, ni siquiera intentar acercarse a ser un amigo cercano y siendo de diferente sexo es normal que tiendan a cuidarse en extremo, además ese chico no parece normal.

- ¡Bah! es solo un niño, no debería intimidarme por ello –Ikki estaba resuelto en acercarse a esa linda joven, algo que no hacia por iniciativa propia, eran las chicas las que se le declaraban y cuando encontraba alguna que fuera de su agrado solía tener algunas citas sin llegar a nada serio.

- Ikki, recién acaban de quedar huérfanos –intervino finalmente Hyoga, hizo una pausa indeciso de continuar con la platica, pero su primo merecía saber la verdad –esa demostración de afecto la tienen muy a menudo a pesar de que llegan y se van juntos, no están en el mismo salón y cuando se encuentran…pues ya lo viste.

- Que insinúas –Ikki desvío su mirada de los hermanos para prestar toda su atención a Hyoga –sabes mejor que nadie que no debes fiarte de lo que diga la gente. –Ikki miraba con rudeza al rubio creía que él mejor que nadie sabría comprender situaciones similares.

- Que su cercanía raya en lo enfermo –intervino Seiya, Ikki los miraba incrédulo.

- Incluso una chica de mi salón jura que los vio tocándose y besándose –dijo Saori.

- Ja, ja, ja, tonterías –rió el mayor –por un momento caí en su juego, si tienen una casa a su disposición ¿Porqué harían eso entre clases?. Cuida con quien se junta tu noviecita Seiya, no es gente muy inteligente –y sin agregar mas se separo del grupo, en su mente solo existía un pensamiento, conocer a ese hermoso ángel rubio.

El resto de la semana Ikki, se decidió averiguar a distancia el grupo y los clubes que frecuentaba la joven sin éxito alguno, todos decían las mismas palabras que sus amigos y su primo, fastidiado de sus infructuosos esfuerzos el jueves se sentó en la biblioteca en una mesa vacía. Faltar al principio del curso le había acarreado que sus profesores le dieran deberes extra para compensar el atraso sin interés de regresar a su departamento vacío dado que Hyoga tenia entrenamiento de natación, de mala gana abrió un par de libros de trigonometría para adelantar algunos ejercicios, estaba tan absorto en un problema que asintió a algo que murmuro una chica frente de él y sin ponerle atención siguió con su rutina.

- Disculpe –insistió la joven –me preguntaba, si podría prestarme su borrador.

- Si –dijo escueto y al levantar la mirada para darle el objeto, Ikki se topo con un par de grandes ojos verdes enmarcados por una rubia cabellera de la cual el fleco estaba sujeto por un prendedor en forma de mariposa.

- Muchas gracias –la chica sonrió dulcemente al regresarle el borrador –ha sido muy amable sempai.

- Me llamo Ikki, es decir Kido Ikki –explico levantándose levemente de su asiento.

- Gracias, Kido-sempai, Ryuzaki Esmeralda soy de primer año.

- Lo sé –la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la revelación –es decir eres un rostro nuevo –añadió nervioso Ikki –estoy en el ultimo año.

- Lo sé –dijo sonrojada –fue el capitán de Kendo y llevó a la victoria a nuestra escuela en atletismo, basketball y arquería los últimos dos años, lo dice en la vitrina de trofeos, hay muchas fotos.

- Esmeralda, nos vamos –a la biblioteca había entrado su gemelo, Ikki observo el gran parecido de ellos, solo difería el color de cabello y la estatura del joven –bueno si te decides a soltar el borrador del sempai –dijo con una mueca el joven. Esmeralda e Ikki soltaron al mismo tiempo la goma rectangular que cayó a la mesa, durante su breve plática no la habían soltado. –Permiso Sempai, nos retiramos.

- Oniichan, te lo dije es el capitán de Kendo que venció a Kazuo-kun –dijo emocionada Esmeralda –aun no termino vamos solo un poco mas, recién acabo de llegar, por favor –la chica miro a su hermano suplicante.

- No soporto cuando me pides las cosas, así Esme –deslizo una mano tiernamente por su mejilla y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja –así te ves mejor. –Termina, ¿te espero afuera de acuerdo? –Esmeralda asintió feliz.

- Gracias Shun, oniichan –grito Esmeralda a su hermano puesto que había echado a andar hacia la salida, Shun se volteó y puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le guiño a su pequeña hermana con lo que Esmeralda se sonrojo al notar lo que había hecho, rápidamente se sentó a tratar de terminar sus deberes.

Ikki la miraba insistentemente recordaba la dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado y el orgullo con el que le hablo a Shun de él, sin duda todo lo que se rumoraba era, eso rumores. El chico era agradable y educado, no había visto rastro de la sobreprotección de la que todos hablaban, lo que le dio una sensación de alivio.

- Esmeralda –murmuro sin darse cuenta.

- Dígame, Kido-sempai –contesto la chica que lejos de sentirse incomoda por haberla llamado por su nombre le dedico otra sonrisa.

- ¡Eh!, es que… es que es un nombre, muy lindo, como tus ojos –la joven se ruborizo ante el comentario.

- Mi madre lo eligió –un rastro de tristeza asomo en su rostro –ella decía lo mismo que mis ojos la inspiraron a ponerme ese nombre –agacho la cabeza y sus manos se tensaron sobre sus rodillas. Ikki se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa y se acerco a ella.

- Siento mucho si dije algo indebido –intento consolarla.

- No es que sea un secreto, pero la extraño mucho –sollozo.

- ¿Sabes? Se por lo que estás pasando, no digo que un día dejes de recordarla pero si dolerá menos y aunque el vacío nadie lo llene, tienes todo lo que viviste a su lado, y si algún día necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo –Ikki se puso a su altura y limpio con su dedo las lagrimas derramadas, Esmeralda se sintió reconfortada de una manera que nadie había hecho hasta ahora.

- ¿Terminaste hermana? –interrogo Shun después de una hora.

- Podemos irnos –Esmeralda se levanto, después de que Ikki la reconfortara permanecieron en silencio, con las manos muy cercanas apenas rozando los dedos, sentían que estaba iniciando un lazo mutuo.

- Espero que termine pronto Sempai –Shun se refirió a Ikki mientras tomaba la mochila de su hermana y la cargaba en su hombro, la abrazo por la espalda después de que ella se hubiera despedido y antes de salir de la habitación volteo su rostro hacia el peliazul y le sonrió.

* * *

Les traigo un nuevo fic que espero haya sido de su agrado , me comentaron que era algo confuso lo de los personajes así que hice una semblanza de ellos en este universo alterno.

**Ikki Kido, edad 17 años**:

Heredero del gran imperio de transporte naviero, terrestre y aéreo de Sho Kido, desde la muerte de su madre su padre para superar su propio dolor comenzó ha ausentarse de casa incluso por meses, lo que creó un sistema de defensa emocional alejándose de la gente o molestándola para que le dejen en paz; su espíritu de competencia y habilidad para los deportes lo ha hecho increíblemente popular, sospecha el verdadero origen de Hyoga algo que aun no se atreve a confesarle, a pesar de ello es su mejor amigo otra cosa que nunca reconocerá ante el rubio.

**Hyoga Kido, edad 16 años:**

Primo de Ikki, nació en Siberia, su padre murió dos meses antes de que naciera seguido por su madre cuando Hyoga tenia 10 años. Desde entonces ha vivido en casa de Ikki, es un chico educado y gentil a menudo arrastra a Ikki a comportarse como un adolescente normal, ha sido molestado por años por su acento siberiano con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar y sacar partido de su nacionalidad, la confianza que tiene en si mismo se la debe a su primo que siempre lo ha defendido, lo cual los ha llevado a ambos a visitar mas de una vez las oficinas de los directores de cada escuela a la cúal han asistido.

NOS LEEMOS MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN.

**DI NO AL MAL FIC Y EL ABSURDO mpreg**


	2. SILENCIO

El eco de los pasos dados por un rubio adolescente resonaba en el pasillo débilmente iluminado por la escasa luz que lograba traspasar del exterior, caminaba pesadamente, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha eran la respuesta a la pregunta no pronunciada por sus amigos que le esperaban en el extremo mas distal del corredor, tras cerrarse la puerta a su espalda se recargo en ella dejándose caer en el piso. Seiya se puso a su nivel y sin saber que hacer, dejo que su corazón hablara lo acuno entre sus brazos, poco les importo el tiempo que pasaron así cuando el entumecimiento no pudo ser ignorado por mas tiempo se sentó al lado izquierdo del rubio, Shiryu ocupaba desde hacia un buen rato el otro extremo, en completo silencio se dejaron envolver por las sombras, no eran capaces de recordar la ultima vez que sus corazones habían sentido la calidez de la alegría.

_Nueve meses antes_

Tras su breve encuentro en la biblioteca, Ikki tramo cientos de encuentros casuales con Esmeralda con el mismo fallido resultado, incluso regreso varias veces a la misma mesa que habían compartido con la esperanza de que la joven regresara, Hyoga había notado este comportamiento y solía gastarle bromas lo que empeoraba su estado de ánimo. Un día harto de las burlas y completamente frustrado, tras observar a los gemelos sentados sobre la hierba compartiendo el almuerzo, se encamino decidido hacia ellos atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los jóvenes que estaban en ese momento en el patio. Ikki no había puesto atención a la plática de Seiya y Hyoga días antes ó hubiera planeado acercarse cuando los alumnos no estuvieran en el descanso entre clases, todos esperaban la reacción del peliverde cuando fuera a su encuentro.

- Ryuzaki Esmeralda –san, ¿Quiero saber si puedo hablar un instante con usted? –Ikki se refirió a la joven sin saludar a su hermano, él enarco una ceja disgustado.

- Esmeralda el sempai te ha pedido hablar con él –Shun sonrió tiernamente para su hermana que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

- Kido-sempai, hola –murmuro sonrojada

- Sería educado saludar antes, sempai –tras levantarse del césped miro severamente los ojos azules de Ikki, el peliazul era una persona intimidante para muchos, más no para Shun que hacia pocos días había tenido un altercado con un chico que se atrevió a acercarse de forma poco cortes con su hermana.

- Disculpa mi rudeza –Ikki se disculpo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica, ella no había levantado la vista ni una sola vez, esta acción mermo la confianza de Ikki además sentía la dura mirada de su hermano recargado contra un árbol cercano –¿Quería saber como te has sentido? –Ikki se refirió a su encuentro en la biblioteca.

- Estoy bien, gracias –contesto inaudiblemente mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su falda, Esmeralda flexiono mas sus piernas contra sus muslos.

- Me alegra oírlo, no soy bueno para esto, así que lo diré de una vez –Ikki respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse –me gustas –Esmeralda dejo de jugar con sus manos hundiendo mas su cara en su pecho, podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba de tal forma que creyó que perdería el aliento.

- Sempai yo…

- Esmeralda, ha sonado el timbre –interrumpió Shun, le dio la mano ayudándola a levantarse ignorando la presencia de Ikki, se agacho y levanto cada una de las cosas de su hermana y del almuerzo –adelántate llegaras tarde a clases –menciono dulcemente, la chica por primera vez levanto la vista primero hecho un rápido vistazo a Ikki y después a su hermano antes de obedecer.

- Sempai –menciono fríamente contemplando a Ikki sentado –es una manera soez abordarla de esa forma, la cena se sirve a las 7 pm. –El peliverde sonrió con arrogancia y se dio vuelta ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas de los alumnos y amigos de Ikki.

Esa tarde Ikki salió de su lujoso departamento y regreso cuatro veces, antes de quedar satisfecho con la vestimenta que había elegido, Hyoga lo observaba divertido por sobre el libro de historia que estaba leyendo, sentado en el sofá de la estancia.

- ¡Ikki son casi las siete! –exclamo Hyoga aumentando su diversión –si no te das prisa te quedaras sin novia antes de tenerla. –Ikki le dedico una gélida mirada antes de dar el último portazo.

Tuvo que tomar un taxi que le dejara cerca de la residencia Ryuzaki, la cual se erguía orgullosa por completo en una colina, Ikki se detuvo para contemplar el techo de cuatro faldones cubiertos por tejas rojas sobre la amplia casa con postes cuadrados de madera desde ahí podía observar el jardín perfectamente cuidado algunos árboles grandes brindaban una sombra refrescante en los días calurosos rodeando el camino empedrado que conducía a la casa, esté tenia a cada lado arbustos frondosos en forma circular. Se vislumbraba un pequeño embarcadero que conducía al lago en la parte posterior, la entrada principal le daba la bienvenida con dos faroles hechos de piedra, estos ostentaban el apellido de la familia, una de las mas distinguidas de Tokio, los faroles iluminaban débilmente la entrada antes que pudiera siquiera jalar el cordón de la campana que anunciaba la entrada, el mayordomo de la familia salió de un hueco entre la pared y un árbol abriendo la reja de metal.

- Bienvenido Kido-sama –el mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia –lo hemos estado esperando con ansia, sígame por favor. –El mayordomo lo condujo por el sendero empedrado, el olor a tierra mojada impregnaba a Ikki, el suave vaivén de las hojas era relajante ante lo que le esperaba tras la puerta corrediza de seis paneles verticales.

El mayordomo ataviado con un traje azul marino le dio unas pantuflas para que se cambiara antes de entrar a la estancia. La estructura exterior de la casa concordaba con el mas puro estilo japonés, por dentro la casa estaba rodeada del sobrio y elegante estilo modernista, redecorado por Shun cuyo amor al refinamiento y simplicidad había logrado armonizar la vieja estructura conservando solo los paneles de madera rodeados de muebles bajos de madera oscura con vivos cojines de colores.

Ikki fijo su mirada hacia una pintura de Esmeralda situada en frente de la puerta corrediza principal, en una de las pocas paredes reales de la casa, la chica vestía un kimono de seda lila con flores rosas y blancas atado por un obi morado bordado con mariposas bajo de un árbol estaba de perfil inclinada hacia el lago contemplando su propia imagen, una joven sonriente de 13 años con el cabello rubio atado adornado por una peineta dorada. El chico sonrió al imaginar cuantas horas de modelaje debió requerir para obtener tan hermosa imagen.

- Kido-sama –insistió el mayordomo indicándole con el brazo derecho el cuarto donde la joven cabeza de la familia le esperaba. Ikki se sobresalto un poco cuando un reloj de pie negro de manecillas blancas y sin números comenzó a dar la primera campanada que anunciaba las siete de la noche. –Al joven amo le disgusta la impuntualidad haga el favor. Ikki se introdujo por la puerta que había dejado al descubierto lo que en otro tiempo debió ser el despacho del difunto señor Ryuzaki, Shun estaba de pie contemplando los dos grandes ventanales que daban a un lado del jardín.

- Buenas noches –saludo Ikki para hacerse notar.

- Kioshi, déjanos a solas –menciono refiriéndose a su empleado sin siquiera voltear a verle, Ikki hizo una mueca que nadie percibió –trae a Esmeralda.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la joven apareciera por la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos, Esmerada traía un vestido negro hasta los muslos con medias oscuras que recordaba un poco el estilo usado en los años veinte, el faldón y los tres tirantes delgados que cubrían sus delicados hombros eran de color blanco de tela satinada, su cabello estaba completamente recogido a excepción de dos mechones que caían a cada lado de su cara, y de cada una de sus orejas pendía por medio de una fina cadena de oro una perla.

- Esme, te pido vayas a ver como van los preparativos de la cena –hablo con ternura Shun y acercándose a su hermana tomo la cara de Esmeralda entre sus manos –sabes lo que debes hacer.

- Pero…yo –titubeo la chica, miro de soslayo a Ikki y parecía dispuesta a reclamar cuando Shun deposito un beso en su frente, Esmeralda bajo la mirada al piso y se marchó sin hacer más comentarios.

- Kido –sempai, tome asiento por favor –ofreció el menor prestándole atención por primera vez –tome –le ofreció una copa –esta agua solía tomarla mi padre decía que no existía nada mejor en el mundo, hielo fundido directo de las montañas Akaishi, obtenido solo en invierno –Shun se sentó en el sofá que ocupaba su padre cuando estaba vivo acompañado de su inseparable puro, único vestigio de que en esa casa había habitado.

- Gracias –menciono Ikki confuso por la dualidad en las actitudes de Shun, cuando estaba con sus hermana se trasformaba en una persona dulce y amable, pero de igual forma se le imponía sin perder la delicadeza sin embargo al no estar su hermana cerca, su cortesía rayaba en la soberbia.

- Por un segundo creí que no seria capaz de acompañarnos –menciono con una sonrisa.

- Me disculpo, observaba la pintura de la entrada –Ikki detestaba tener actitudes dulces lejos de su acostumbrada ironía y mas frente a un mocoso de apariencia tan frágil, pero no tenia opción si quería de verdad conseguir la atención de Esmeralda, tendría que seguir los juegos del chico. –Creo que la misma persona que la pinto es la autora de esa –Ikki señalo un cuadro familiar encima de un escritorio, el padre de los gemelos tenia al frente a su hijo mayor con actitud neutra, a su derecha estaba sentada delicadamente una mujer de piel pálida y actitud arrogante, al lado de esta Esmeralda dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Costumbre del clan Ryuzaki, han hecho de las pinturas familiares una tradición, hace un par de años decenas de pinturas con las generaciones de mis antepasados rodeaban toda la entrada, hice que las retiraran en mi descendencia, ese pintor se ha quedado sin trabajo. –Shun dio un sorbo a la copa llena de agua cerrando brevemente sus ojos esmeraldas, Ikki sintió hervir su sangre ante el resultado de disculpase y halagar la obra.

- ¿Le gusta tocar? –Ikki señalo con su copa hacia un piano blanco cercano, se sentía cada vez mas estupido, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan formal ni siquiera con su tutor era tan respetuoso, y hacerlo con este niño le fastidiaba.

- Lo hago pero soy mejor escucha –con el control remoto subió el volumen de lo que Ikki no había sido capaz de percibir desde su llegada la voz de una mujer interpretando Dvorak.

- AnnaNetrebko* –murmuro Ikki, Shun levanto una ceja –hace un par de años mi tutor…quiero decir mi padre me llevo a mi y mi primo a Rusia. –Ikki por primera vez en su vida agradecía a su padre, haberlo obligado ha asistir puesto que uno de sus potenciales socios era ferviente admirador de ella.

- Eso lo explica –por primera vez le sonrió sinceramente y le dirigió la misma mirada que solo dedicaba a su hermana. –Siento la brusquedad en mis palabras, mi padre solía decir que no respeto los protocolos, pero ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hermana? –la mirada dulce de Shun se esfumo dando paso a unos ojos inquisitivos.

- Ryuzaki –san, no tengo ninguna mala intención con ella, quiero estar a su lado –Ikki sostuvo la dura mirada del peliverde.

- Entiendo –murmuro Shun –¿Qué significa estar a su lado?

- ¿Que quiere decir? –desconcertado Ikki pregunto

- Soy un chico, y estuve en un internado de chicos, se lo que piensa un joven de su edad, mi hermana piensa en ositos de felpa, chocolates y diarios, es obvio que usted no. Seria una irresponsabilidad de mi parte permitirle estar cerca de mi hermana menor.

- ¿Que insinúa? –Ikki se levanto con una mirada arrogante –estaba harto de esta actitud y le mostraría como resolvía las cosas con los que desafiaban su temperamento.

- Es hermosa, inteligente e ingenua, pretende que crea que solo piensa en mi hermana de una forma platónica, ¿no ha imaginado nada mas? –sórdidamente menciono, sin dejarse amedrantar por la provocadora pose del pelizaul, el silencio acompaño a Ikki, no es que hubiera tenido algún sueño como los que había tenido con otras mujeres, pero la idea de ser su novio implicaba otras cosas naturales, cosas que algún día llegarían y sin duda imaginaria –la risa de Shun lo regreso a la realidad.

- Por lo menos es sincero –al peliverde parecía divertirle la situación –como dije estuve en un internado de varones, allí descubrí lo despectivos que son con sus conquistas, y odiaría que alguien hablara así de mi hermana, pero no ha dicho ni media palabra para callar al arrogante e insolente de su hermano, confío que sabrá comportarse con mi hermana, tiene mi permiso para frecuentarla y si Esmeralda lo decide podrán salir juntos.

Ikki estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Shun, pero podía entenderla, eran huérfanos se tenían uno al otro y el menor sin duda sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, era normal comportarse así algo que hacia a menudo con Hyoga. Sin duda estaba en lo correcto, Shun era el chico nuevo envuelto en rumores, solo eso, era educado y delicado en su trato con el resto de la gente.

- Onii-chan –interrumpió Esmeralda – la cena esta servida.

- Estupendo, pregúntale al sempai si quiere acompañarnos –menciono dulcemente mientras se ponía en pie, Esmeralda se sonrojo y sobresalto.

- Onii-chan, yo…

- Vamos, no puedo hacer todo por ti –menciono divertido saliendo rápidamente dejándolos solos.

-o-

Ese día Hyoga se vistió en silencio y siguió la rutina de hacia dos meses, toco en la recamara principal sin obtener respuesta, fue a la cocina a desayunar rápidamente y tras observar el reloj salio fuera del departamento de los Kido. Afuera del edificio aguardaba que un taxi hiciera su aparición impaciente acomodo un paquete que traía en una bolsa, tras el recorrido de 15 minutos, pago al conductor y bajo del vehiculo. Se quedo inmóvil tras el edificio blanco de cinco pisos lleno de ventanas enrejadas, la quietud del amplio jardín era abrumadora pero solía serlo también cuando dejaban salir a los pocos ocupantes autorizados ha hacerlo, un espectáculo que prefería evitar Hyoga optaba por la comodidad y soledad del espacio privado confinado a su primo.

Entro al edificio con una parca mueca saludo a la enfermera en turno de la recepción que le veía con tristeza, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, no tuvo que esperar mucho que abriera las puertas tras apretar el botón. Si alguien le preguntara al ruso como había soportado estos duros meses sin duda no obtendría una respuesta puesto que el mismo Hyoga solía preguntárselo a menudo, una leve sacudida despertó su adomercimiento mental y salio al pasillo antes de que las puertas automáticas le cerraran el paso. La estación de enfermeras vacía le hizo tener un mal presentimiento que sentía en la boca del estomago, apresuro el paso hasta la habitación con puerta metálica marcada con el numero 503, se asomo por la rendija superior cubierta por un grueso vidrio y un enrejado interno, suspiro aliviado cerro sus ojos mientras posaba la mano en la picaporte que solo abría por fuera, cerro tras de si encendiendo el cartel luminoso que anunciaba visita encima de la puerta.

* * *

**Shiryu Takasugi, edad 16 años:**

Hijo mayor de una familia de clase media, su padre murió hace 6 años por lo que se identifica con Hyoga e Ikki, su madre es sobre protectora con el y Seiya. Es el mejor de su clase, interesado en el arte, historia y arquitectura, le gusta la vida tranquila pero no objeta cuando sus amigos lo involucran en sus travesuras, sale en defensa de cualquiera que sea injustamente tratado por otros ya sea por su apariencia, familia y gustos.

**Seiya Takasugi, edad 15 años:**

Hermano menor de Shiryu, alegre, optimista y de comportamiento desenfadado, gusta de ser el centro de atención. Es muy sociable pero le gusta estar en compañía de Hyoga pero sobre todo de Ikki, le divierte sacarlo de sus casillas lo cual es relativamente fácil, además que ve en el a su rival en los deportes.

**Saori nukumori, edad 15 años:**

Hija única de una familia acaudalada, gentil y amable con sus amigos pero a menudo es considerada como una engreída con las personas que recién la conocen. Suele ser muy temperamental y como siempre esta sola en casa invierte su tiempo libre en clubes de arte y musica . Actualmente tiene una relación sentimental con Seiya.

* * *

*Anna Netrebko - Dvorak (song to the moon) es una cantante soprano ruso-austriaca


	3. EXENCIÓN

- ¡Buenos días Ikki! –Hyoga se esforzó por sonreír y sonar alegre, más al ver el bulto arremolinado en el que descansaba su primo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empañaran por unos minutos sus ojos azules. Tras secárselas con el dorso de la mano libre, continuó –hoy es un día importante, eres él que nunca me deja olvidarlo, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez, sin ella? Sé que lo recuerdas –se contesto el ruso –permíteme decirlo; "me tienes a mi y nunca me perderás incluso si dejo de respirar estaré aquí" –Hyoga puso su mano en su pecho señalando su corazón. –Ikki siempre estaré aquí, no lo olvides. –Miró hacia el rincón donde se ubicaba la cama pegada a la pared, agudizo la vista buscando un leve indicio de que su primo le escuchaba, suspiro tristemente y en la mesa donde solía pasar las tardes leyéndole al peliazul sacó de la bolsa un pastel que tenia escrito, "Feliz Cumpleaños Hyoga".

Sirvió una rebanada es los platos que había traído, sabia que el cuchillo era una violación para los internos del pabellón 2 del asilo mental en el que estaba recluido Ikki pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, se encamino a la cama y descubrió a su ocupante. Contemplo los ojos inexpresivos de su primo le tendió la mano para hacer que se levantara, le quito la pijama y lo vistió con ropa normal, después lo condujo hacia la silla, siguió conversando fingiendo que Ikki le prestaba atención. Ikki termino de comer y detuvo sus movimientos, su patología era algo que le habían explicado al ruso por el síndrome de algún sicólogo famoso del cual ya no quería recordar, el joven comprendía lo que le decían y colaboraba si se le indicaba algo pero era incapaz de salir de su estado de ensimismamiento y tal vez nunca lo haría. –Sabia que te gustaría –mencionó alegre Hyoga –te daré doble ración, ya sabes el festejado puede hacer lo que quiera –le guiño un ojo y siguió con su platica –Seiya insiste en que cuando te recuperes no te dejara el puesto de capitán del equipo de Kendo tan fácilmente, está ansioso por enfrentarse a ti, pero aquí entre nosotros, es bueno pero no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado. Ryuzaki se marcha en un par de días y Shiryu esta a punto de conseguirle un hogar al gato que Saori-chan le regalo a Seiya, no ha dejado ni un sillón en buen est…

- Repite lo que has dicho –ordeno Ikki con voz ronca.

- ¡Ikki! –Hyoga se sobresalto y sonrió cuando comprobó que su primo tenia fija la mirada en él –¿lo del gato?, lo repetiré mil veces si eso signifi….

- ¡Me importa un carajo el animal! –interrumpió agresivamente Ikki levantándose de su silla –lo de Ryuzaki.

- A…pues…–titubeo el rubio, desviando la mirada –oí que su mansión fue puesta en venta, no lo hemos visto, pero Saori estaba en la oficina de la directora y oyó a la asistente decir que no volvería a terminar el curso, sus documentos fueron retirados y se pidió una constancia de equivalencia académica para Inglaterra.

- Se va, solo se va –Ikki murmuraba dando vueltas por la mesa –como si nada, se va.

Hyoga estaba muy confundido, Ikki estaba muy alterado la leve esperanza que guardaba su corazón de que mejorara se estaba esfumando al ver su comportamiento errático e intimidante. Era la primera vez que temía de su primo, sabia que no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se levanto lentamente y echo a dar a caminar de espaldas esperando encontrar el botón de pánico que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo no lo pensé, antes? Será mas fácil contigo –afirmo el peliazul señalando con su índice a su primo, Ikki torció una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Hyoga –ven.

- Ikki –menciono calmo mientras seguía retrocediendo –es mejor que te tranquilices, iré por los médicos.

- Nada de médicos –zanjeó –solo tú y yo. Siempre estarás aquí, no lo olvido Hyoga, es tu destino –Ikki se acerco rápidamente hasta el rubio que respiraba entrecortadamente intentando que el pánico no lo dominara.

- Por favor –suplico –si me dejas hablar con los médicos ellos podrán ayudar…

- ¡Dije, nada de médicos! –repitió estrellando la silla que tenia cerca en la pared próxima –¿crees que soy estúpido?, ¿Qué no se lo que piensas? –Ikki tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió –no lo permitiré.

Hyoga lo miraba impactado, tenia la puerta a su espalda y a Ikki en frente seria imposible huir, repentinamente un brillo llamo su atención, el cuchillo que había usado para partir su pastel, trago grueso y sintió como comenzaba a correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –interrogo tiernamente Ikki –paso su dedo secando la mejilla, Hyoga abrió lo ojos y se sorprendió al ver que los azules ojos del peliazul al igual que los suyos estaban anegados en lagrimas -¿también tú lo crees?. –El mutismo siguió a la pregunta formulada por el mayor dejándose caer en el piso mientras sollozaba en silencio.

- Yo…lo lamento –susurro Hyoga poniéndose a su altura.

- Me temes –gimió levemente –mi propia sangre.

- Ven, regresa a la cama –suplicó el ruso, paso el fuerte brazo de Ikki por su cuello y lo incorporo con dificultad. Ikki se dejo conducir mansamente hacia su lecho, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, su pecho ardía, respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza giraba.

- Mi propio hermano –murmuro mientras Hyoga le quitaba los zapatos ante el comentario se quedo quieto y le miro incrédulo aunque intento mirarlo a los ojos, Ikki tenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –el rubio se puso en pie y lo tomo por los hombros, esperando que el otro le aclarara que era en sentido figurativo.

- Nunca te has preguntado cuando murió tu padre –cansinamente soltó, Hyoga lo miraba confuso ahora podía asegurar que Ikki estaba completamente loco.

- Mamá me lo dijo todo, dos meses antes de nacer –afirmo.

- En una tierra inhóspita, el hijo de un gran magnate japonés murió en un derrumbe cuando iba a trabajar a un lejano campamento, por unos cuantos...¿rublos?.

- Los abuelos no apoyaron que mi padre se casara con una chica que no era de sociedad –apretó sus puños.

- Aparte de la foto de bodas, ¿hay otra foto de tus padres?.

- Ellos eran pobres, no había dinero para esas minucias –refuto.

- Antes tu padre –enfatizo –era rico pudo tomarse miles de fotos al lado de Natasha.

- Cierra la boca, estas diciendo cosas sin sentido –grito Hyoga, la idea de que su madre hubiera sido una mas de las amantes del padre de Ikki le repugnaba.

- Si desapareces por esa puerta, él nunca te dirá la verdad, no le has visto ni una vez desde que estoy aquí, no es que le afecte, teme que te lo sepas, él no me odia ni me ama. Soy el hijo de un cobarde que esperaba seguir gozando de la comodidad que sus padres, le heredarían –dijo con pena –tú por el contrario, eres el hijo que siempre deseo, de la mujer que amó. Natasha no fue una conquista pasajera, la conoció cuando los jóvenes Kido fueron a Moscu, inexpertos y con ganas de recorrer el mundo. Ella era una empleada del hotel que solventaba los gastos de su madre era ambicioso, bueno eso lo sabes –rió con amargura –y ella solo una chica, se enamoraron, pero él estaba comprometido con mi madre, poco antes de la boda el abuelo se entero de su relación y amenazó con desheredarlo si optaba por tu madre, nadie se interpondría en los planes de Kido, ni siquiera el amor.

Mi madre creyó que lo que compartía con ese hombre era amor, lo que no sabia era que él cuando estaba con ella imaginaba a Natasha, el tiempo pasó y el imperio Kido tenia al heredero del primogénito. Antes de que yo cumpliera un año de edad, los negocios lo llevaron de nuevo a Rusia y a Natasha, ella salía con un buen hombre en ese tiempo y estaban por comprometerse, pero Kido se interpuso le prometió separarse de mi madre y casarse con ella. Él regreso a Japón, al parecer cumpliría su promesa pero una vez mas el abuelo le amenazo, y la abuela le chantajeo con el escándalo social, y una vez mas el muy cobarde no se arriesgo, pero Natasha estaba embarazada, como hizo para venir acá nadie lo supo, vino a casa decidida a contarle a mi madre todo, pero cuando estuvo con ella se dio cuenta de mi existencia y decidió callar. Kido nunca le menciono que habían tenido un hijo, salió y se encontró con nuestro tío, él al verla tan alterada indago toda la verdad y le propuso matrimonio, los dos se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, pero él entendió que su corazón pertenecía a Kido y se retiro, dadas las circunstancias veía de nuevo el camino libre conocía bien a su hermano y de sobra sabia que nunca dejaría a mi madre.

Él sufrió la ira de los abuelos, Natasha no estuvo de acuerdo en ello pero tu padre le convenció que era lo mejor que no podría dejar que ella sufriera mas por este maldito apellido, que merecía ser feliz, que sabría esperar a que su corazón le diera un poco de amor y que te amaría tanto como si fueras su propio hijo. Huyeron un tiempo, mamá les ayudo todo el tiempo, tenia un gran cariño por nuestro tío y le parecía incorrecto lo que hacían los abuelos, incluso me atrevo a pensar que creía que era una historia tragica de amor. Cuando mamá murió, Kido se sintió libre de buscar a Natasha, el imperio ya estaba bajo su propio control y fue buscarlos, se entero de la muerte de su hermano y que tu madre agonizaba por las pulmonías mal cuidadas que había sufrido al trabajar en la intemperie del clima siberiano e hizo lo único noble por ti.

Hyoga miraba atónito a su primo, la idea que hubieran sido hermanos todo este tiempo era inverosímil, pero explicaba ciertas cosas que el ruso siempre se había preguntado.

- Desde hace cuanto lo sabes.

- Cinco años, encontré el diario de Natasha, un día buscando en la cómoda de Kido, esperaba encontrar unas fotos de mamá.

- ¿Y porque nunca lo dijiste? –menciono con voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué ganaba yo con herirte como el hacia conmigo?, además que mas daba que unos papeles dijeran que eras mi hermano, desde el momento que Kido te trajo sabia que nunca me dejarías, que no eras como él –Ikki se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué ahora? –murmuro.

- Hay algo que debo hacer –dijo decidido.

Ikki avanzó resuelto hasta la mesa, Hyoga sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo adivinando las intenciones de su primo y grito como nunca lo había hecho cuando el cuchillo atravesó la indefensa piel.

-o-

- Se puede decir que es un milagro Kido-sama, un verdadero milagro, pudo haber acabado en tragedia, un movimiento eficiente de nuestros colegas de San Ignacio, en todos los años que ha estado funcionando, nunca había pasado algo así –afirmo un hombre rechoncho con bata blanca y pelo canoso al padre de Ikki, esté se encontraba al pie de la cama del cuarto 34 del hospital mas exclusivo de Japón.

Kido rondaba por los cincuentas, alto, con cuerpo atlético, ojos azules y el cabello corto color marrón seguían atrayendo la atención de varias enfermeras que paseaban por el piso. Contemplaba sin atención al joven postrado en la cama, su pecho estaba cubierto por vendas algo ensangrentadas y en su brazo derecho tenia conectado un suero y algunos calmantes que aliviaban el dolor que sin duda sentiría de estar consiente.

Kido suspiro pesadamente y con un ademán de la mano derecha le hizo entender al medico que había tenido suficiente de sus argumentos médicos, indignado el cirujano de urgencias mas respetado de Japón tuvo que callarse y marcharse en silencio.

- ¿En que carajos estabas pensando? –grito sin control alguno a Hyoga zarandeándolo violentamente por los hombros –contesta, niño –insistió, el hombre desbordaba rabia.

- Yo solo…–murmuro intimidado, el rubio sintió un desesperado abrazo por parte del mayor que refugio su cara en el rubio cabello del ruso.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –indago algo nervioso.

- Ya te lo he contado, fue mi culpa, quería celebrar mi cumpleaños con él, no se que le ocurrió, fue un error –confeso Hyoga, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, con el dorso de la mano toscamente se quito el rastro de las lagrimas. Kido respiro aliviado con la respuesta que escuchó.

- Después de que se recupere, no quiero que le vuelvas a verle jamás –sentencio cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Hyoga torció una amarga sonrisa, el valor que desesperadamente estaba buscando para continuar su tarea de improvisto llego a su corazón.

Por la noche Ikki se revolvía inquieto en su cama, en los costados del abdomen tenia la sensación de un hierro ardiendo en cinco lugares diferentes, el efecto de los calmantes estaba siendo rápidamente aminorado, abrió los ojos de golpe, el dolor lo había empapado de sudor y respirar le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

- Despertaste –dijo con parsimonia Hyoga –no creí que esto fuera tan rápido –apunto hacia una jeringa vacía que aun tenia cerca de la bolsa de suero.

- Mejor no quiero saber de donde obtuviste eso –menciono con mucho esfuerzo –debes marcharte ya o sabrán que me ayudaste.

- Llévame contigo –suplico –si te vas, ¿Qué haré con él?.

- Serás el hijo modelo y amado –murmuro con amargura –el heredero que siempre ha deseado.

- No aspiro eso –Hyoga bajo la mirada –Taro Kido seguirá siendo mi padre. Se puso como loco creyó que me lo habías dicho –miró a su hermano mayor con un gesto infantil.

- Sanjiro Kido primero se muere antes de reconocer su cobardía, eso me da ideas –Ikki le sonrió a Hyoga, en todos estos años nunca había visto esa expresión de dolor en su hermano –es broma –se levanto con dificultad y se quito la bata del hospital.

En ese momento en la casa de los Ryuzaki los sirvientes iban y venían en una caótica mudanza, el chico de cabellos verdes observaba indiferente la escena recargado sobre el toldo de una elegante limosina blanca. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que la casa que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia había sido vendida.

- Ryuzaki –sama, se manchara su traje si sigue recargado así –alerto su mayordomo.

- Lo que quiere decir que no limpiaste el auto –respondió con soberbia Shun –¿Cuanto mas falta? –dijo con hastío –sabes que odio la incompetencia –el peliverde miro al mayordomo fríamente esperando obtener respuestas –inútil –grito –¿Dónde esta mi hermana? Tráela no tengo toda la maldita noche.

El mayordomo entro a la mansión, busco en cada habitación sin éxito alguno, miro en el salón principal tomo a Esmeralda y la llevo al auto.

- Joven amo, personalmente me ocupare de toda esto, debe marcharse o perderá su vuelo.

- Mas te vale que no vuelva a ver esos oleos en Inglaterra o aun cuando ya no trabajes para mi haré de tu vida un infierno –amenazo antes de introducirse en el auto y dar un portazo.

Aun cuando era de noche el tráfico era muy pesado en dirección del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad, por lo tanto Shun cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar que era lo que lo había motivado a salir de esa forma de su país natal.

* * *

Hola si soy yo regrese a dejarles una pequeña actualización, nos leemos pronto. Besos


	4. SUFRIMIENTO O PERSECUCIÓN

- Espera –Ikki tomo por el brazo a Shun y lo llevo de regreso con sus primos –ellos son mi familia Hyoga, Seiya hermano menor de Shiryu y ella es novia de Seiya.

- Encantado de conocerlos –una leve sonrisa asomo entre los labios del peliverde –Ikki nunca lo había visto sonreír a menos que fuera para su hermana –si me disculpan.

- Ryuzaki-san no debes irte solo porque tengo compañía –replico el peliazul, hacia unos meses salía con Esmeralda y la relación con su hermano era muy cordial lo que se veía entorpecido cuando Ikki estaba acompañado de alguien mas. Situación que incomodaba al peliazul, Shun le inspiraba ternura puesto que era un chico muy solitario y se sentía responsable por alejar a Esmerada de su lado. –Esperemos juntos a Esmeralda ¿que te parece?

- Yo…–murmuro con timidez –no quisiera importunarlos, mi hermana me pidió que entregara este libro y así lo hice, es mejor que me retire.

- Pero Ryuzaki-san no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo solo –intervino Saori

- Ni que seas tan formal –dijo Seiya

- Y que tu seas tan irrespetuoso –censuro Shiryu dándole un zape

- Menos que me hagan pasar estas vergüenzas –Hyoga observaba como los hermanos se pelaban

- Preferimos no presentarlos en sociedad –Ikki se refirió a su "familia" como solía decirle a sus amigos –pero es ilegal mantenerlos bajo llave –le guiño un ojo a Shun.

A partir de ese día Shun se integro gradualmente al grupo, no mostraba afinidad con nadie en particular pero los chicos le daban un trato especial, puesto que era muy formal en el trato hacia los demás lo que adjudicaban a su internado en Inglaterra. No era raro ver al grupo de jóvenes por las tardes platicando o compartiendo los deberes escolares, en ocasiones alejados prudentemente de la pareja formada por Esmeralda e Ikki, Hyoga creía entender como se sentía Shun, después de todo su persona favorita le relegaba por estar con su novia, por lo tanto sentía cierta afinidad hacia el peliverde.

Una tarde Esmeralda salio corriendo de la biblioteca después de entrar a buscar a Ikki, se supo después que él estaba en una situación muy comprometedora con una chica en los pasillos mas ocultos de esta. Esmerada dejo de asistir al colegio por varios días, Ikki la llamaba por teléfono e iba a verla sin lograr contactarla, un día aprovechando que Shun salía logro burlar la seguridad y la encontró en su habitación.

- Onii-chan, ya te dije que quiero estar sola –menciono al oír el crujir del piso de madera, recostada sobre su lado derecho observando por la ventana.

- Lo siento no soy tu hermano –dijo desde el dintel de la puerta con una de sus manos en el picaporte

- Ikki –Esmeralda se sobresalto y después lo miro con rabia y tristeza –¿Cómo has entrado? Les diré que te lleven.

- Tu no harás esas cosas –ordeno –he venido a que me digas ¿Qué paso?

- Lo sabes perfectamente –Esmeralda tenia los ojos enrojecidos –le llamare a mi hermano y te dará una paliza.

- No le temo, tenemos que hablar, además se que no esta en casa

- No hay nada de que hablar –zanjeo la rubia –espiar es ruin.

- Ha sido un malentendido.

- Nadie se besa por un malentendido –dijo con sorna

- Yo no la bese, ella lo hizo y justo cuando me la quitaba de encima llegaste –se defendió entrando de golpe hasta donde ella estaba.

- Querrás decir que te descubrí, no quiero ni pensar que hubieras hecho si no hubiera entrado, no tenia blusa Ikki creí que teníamos algo especial –chillo.

- Lo puedo explicar, estaba buscando la copia no editada de libro que tanto te gusta por eso estaba en esos pasillos, oí a alguien atrás de mi, me conoces no suelo darle importancia, me llamaron por mi nombre voltee y ella estaba sin blusa y me beso, nada paso, lo juro.

- ¿Un beso es nada? –Ikki suspiro

- Es decir, no lo provoque, vaya ni siquiera me gusta, estoy enamorado de ti, dime que me crees –Ikki la tomo por los hombros y se acerco, la miraba con ternura, le beso las manos y las mejillas –te amo Esmeralda, nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, de verdad.

- Pero ella, puede darte algo que yo no –desvío la mirada de los profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu sabes –lo miraba sonrojada –no soy tan inocente como crees –se lo que los chicos quieren y yo no…

- Esmeralda estos meses han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado algunas cosas de nosotros, no tengo prisa si he de casarme contigo para que estés lista lo haré –dijo resuelto.

- ¿Has dicho casarnos? –el asombro sonaba en su voz

- Ya sabes, eso que hace la gente frente a un juez y en un templo –explico

- ¿Ikki quieres casarte conmigo? –repitió azorada

- Es algo repentino, deberías dejar que lo piense. –Esmeralda le golpeo el pecho –deseo hacerlo un día. Te amo, pequeña – Ikki sello su promesa con un beso, atrajo su delgado cuerpo hacia él rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. El corazón de Esmeralda latía violentamente, su cabeza giraba por las emociones que le hacia sentir Ikki, sus palabras sonaban en sus oídos y sin saber como llego hasta la cama donde siguieron besándose, mirándose y manteniendo una larga conversación en silencio. –Te amo –susurro Ikki mientras acariciaba su cabello tumbados los dos sobre sus costados.

- También te amo Ikki –contesto la rubia oyendo un crujir de la vieja casa de madera –tanta felicidad no debe ser legal, cuando nos casemos me meterán en la cárcel por desbordar tanta felicidad –Esmeralda se puso en pie de un salto su vestido color azul se movió graciosamente mientras danzaba descalza por la habitación siendo contemplada por un embelesado Ikki.

La vida de la chica no había sido sencilla, educada bajo la estricta mirada materna se había convertido en todo lo que supone ser una señorita de sociedad, delicada, prudente, tierna y a todas luces adorable. Por años había sentido que debía actuar de una forma complaciente para que sus padres pudieran sentirse orgullosos de ella puesto que a diferencia de Shun no se destacaba en la rutina escolar. Secretamente mantenía una extraña rivalidad con el peliverde mas al no tener nada equitativo en que competir, salvo el dulce carácter utilizaba esta cualidad para destacar con sus padres. Al morir ellos, comenzó a sentir un vació que nada tenia que ver con su ausencia, si no con la misma perdida de identidad que había tenido, y ahora por fin estaba con un chico que era aprobado por su hermano y se habían hecho una promesa de matrimonio, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba enamorada algo en su interior le hacia creer que el amor que se profesaban seria legendario.

- No puedo esperar a contarle a mi onii-chan, estuvo muy preocupado por mi, estoy segura que se alegrara mucho –afirmo Esmeralda recargada sobre su tocador.

- ¿Quisieras esperar un poco para contarle todo? –suplico Ikki que seguía en la cama –mi presencia no debe de serle del todo grata.

- Debes estar bromeando, te adora, te has convertido como un hermano mayor para él, ha sido muy difícil quedarse al frente de la familia.

- Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no hay un tutor a cargo de ustedes?, es demasiada responsabilidad para un chico –Esmeralda se incorporo y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, como hacia cuando algo la incomodaba.

- Cosas de familia, no hay ningún pariente cercano vivo además el testamento de nuestro padre tenia una cláusula especifica de que debían hacer los albaceas, en caso de su muerte. Pasaron por alto que fuéramos menores de edad, solo Shun puede encargarse de la fortuna y decidir como manejarla, debe ser algo que pasa cuando perteneces a una familia tan influyente –el tono de la voz de Esmeralda le comprobaba al peliazul que al igual que él, detestaba las cosas obtenidas sin esfuerzo.

- Ven acá –la joven obedeció mansamente hincadote frente a él que estaba en la misma posición sobre la cama –haremos una promesa –dijo juntando sus manos –tú y yo a partir de hoy unimos nuestras almas, algo que ningún malentendido puede derrumbar, pasaran 2 agostos en los que estaremos comprometidos al pasar el tercero serás mi esposa –volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sus labios se buscaban desesperadamente y mantenían cerrados los ojos tratando de guardar cada sensación que su piel les permitía sentir que no escucharon los pasos silenciosos que dieron atrás de ellos, ni pudieron hacer nada para defenderse del ataque que les hizo perder la conciencia.

Ikki se sentía mareado y confuso cuando abrió los ojos, su vista se enfoco en lo que parecía el comedor de la mansión, arriba en el elegante mantel blanco con bordados plateados yacía con respiración pausada Esmeralda, intento ponerse en pie para darse cuenta que estaba atado a la silla por el pecho.

- Al fin despiertas –dijeron a su espalda

- ¿Shun? –cuestiono dudoso

- Vaya, en que momento perdimos la formalidad –Shun se sitúo frente a el frotaba un objeto filoso con un paño blanco –ah si creo recordarlo en el momento que decidiste por cuenta propia inmiscuirte con mi hermana –señalo fríamente. El corazón de Ikki se acelero, toda la situación era rara pero no por ello dejaba de ser clara.

- ¿Podrías desatarme por favor? –cuestiono tratando de sonar calmo, Shun inclino la cabeza y su rostro tenia una mueca infantil.

- Si hago eso –se acerco a su oído y susurro –te la llevaras, Esmeralda y yo estaremos siempre juntos.

- Ah si claro y por eso me vas mataras ¿no? Que pensara ella cuando se entere –grito fuera de si

- Pero no pensaba hacer eso –explico –ella podría no entenderlo, por eso he decidido ser mas practico –Shun miro en dirección hacia donde estaba su hermana e Ikki pudo ver perfectamente la daga que sostenía con su mano, el mango estaba deliberadamente cubierto por la tela blanca.

- Debes estar bromeando –la voz de Ikki denotaba angustia e impotencia –es tu hermana, tu propia sangre, iras a la cárcel por ello.

- ¿Yo? –se río divertido –no seré yo, nunca he sido yo –con la daga le apunto a Ikki.

- ¡Demente! –grito –déjala ir, es entre tú y yo.

- La historia perfecta, nadie sabe que te reconciliaste con Esmeralda, te advertí que te comportaras con ella, en mi propia casa.

- No hicimos nada malo.

- Porque llegue a tiempo, es tan fácil hacer que los demás hagan lo que necesitas ¡ah! esa pobre chica tonta –menciono con falsa tristeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono aunque temía corroborar de lo que hablaba Shun.

- La chica que te beso, fue tan fácil convencerla, un poco de "amor" y ellas hacen todo lo que se les ordena, lastima que no cumplió con todo, pero eso no será una molestia mas en mi vida. –Querido Ikki si no fueras tan terco nada de esto habría pasado, debo decir que de verdad hubiera querido que fuéramos amigos, tenias que fijarte en lo único que me importa no puedo permitir que le hagas daño, no mas del que le has hecho.

- No es verdad, quiero cuidar de ella

- Eres como ellos –con la cabeza se refirió a un óleo de sus padre abrazados –quieres separarnos –grito lleno de rabia y dolor –esta vez no lo permitiré –Ikki sintió un escalofrío por la mirada ausente que tenia el peliverde –mi madre me llevo a Inglaterra con el cuento de sorprender a Esmeralda con un nuevo departamento y quien mejor que yo para elegirlo, una vil treta, me abandono el ese internado, siempre quiso deshacerse de mi.

- Espera Shun una madre nunca pensaría así de su hijo –al decirlo Ikki sintió un vuelco en el corazón, conocía ese sentimiento muy bien –seguro tenia una buena razón.

- Separarnos –murmuro mientras sostenía el cuchillo en su barbilla –tenia 6 cuando mi madre me despertó en medio de la noche y me arrojo a una cama vacía y fría del cuarto mas alejado de Esmeralda, durante esos años compartimos la cama, solíamos dormir abrazados aun cuando teníamos camas gemelas después de acostarnos nos escurríamos en la cama del otro. Un acto totalmente inocente de un par de hermanos, de gemelos. Tenia once o tal vez doce, esa noche llovía intensamente y habíamos visto una película de terror, ellos no estaban, ni llegarían hasta la siguiente semana, me suplico dormir conmigo y se lo permití, lo cual fue mi mayor error, fue una de esas noches tú me entiendes, los viejos llegaron al otro día hacia tanto que no compartíamos la cama que nos desvelamos con tonterías infantiles y no los oímos llegar, y mi madre supuso lo peor. Luego de eso no me dejaba ni un minuto con mi hermana, mi hermana –enfatizo –y hace dos años sucedió, logro convencer a mi padre que si quería que yo heredara su imperio y fortuna era necesario que fuera educada estrictamente por caballeros ingleses. Claro que a la muy estúpida no le duro el gusto, hablaba todos los días con Esmeralda, nos manteníamos informados y cuando ella me hablo de un chico de familia prominente con la cual deseaban comprometerla como si estuviéramos en el medievo regrese y me encargue de ellos, la policía jamás encontró relación alguna conmigo su apesadumbrado hijo que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Ikki lo observaba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, recordó escuchar de una muerte violenta en un barrio exclusivo pero no lo había asociado hasta ese momento, se creyó que había sido un amante de la esposa por la situación en la que habían sido encontrados los cuerpos.

Shun se subió a la mesa tomo las manos inertes de su hermana y las beso con ternura.

- Esme, te prometí que nadie nos separaría, un hermano sabe cumplir sus promesas –decía Shun mientras la recorría con la punta del cuchillo, se subió sobre el estomago de ella, hincado se inclino besando su frente por unos segundos se quedo así. Después miro a Ikki el peliazul suplicaba con la mirada Shun inclino la cabeza a un lado y menciono –hagámoslo real.

- ¡No! –grito Ikki –loco, demente –Ikki contemplaba como Shun levantaba la falda de la chica y con el cuchillo rompía su blusa, alzo los brazos y clavo el cuchillo en el corazón de Esmeralda, la chica no sintió dolor pero los espasmos naturales comenzaron a moverla bruscamente, Shun apretó su herida con sus manos como si en un vago intento de lucidez quisiera salvarla, Ikki sollozaba y volteo su mirada hacia otra parte tras un rato que le pareció una eternidad se armo de valor para contemplar la bizarra imagen Shun subido en el cuerpo inerte de su hermana con la cabeza agachada presionado su pecho con las manos. Vio incorporarse con dificultad al peliverde mas en sus ojos no había rastro de lagrimas y su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna expresión, su ropa estaba empapada de sangre al igual que sus manos, tomo la daga entre sus manos la dejo sobre el piso luego se acerco lentamente a Ikki y miro con malicia.

- Vamos nii-chan prometiste cuidarnos, no es tiempo de llorar –murmuro mientras lo desataba por completo. Ikki estaba paralizado y al sentirse libre se avalazo sobre Shun golpeándolo sin piedad, no supo en que momento tomo el cuchillo y lo enterró en el vientre del peliverde cuando sintió un brazo fuerte separándolo de él.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que Ikki le dio la impresión de estar dentro de una película que avanzaba rápidamente, Shun tirado en el piso suplicando por la vida de su hermana, el mayordomo desgarrado por el crimen que se había cometido, la policía interrogándolo, sentenciándolo y encerrándolo. Todo había perdido sentido al escuchar de la boca del chofer, "esta muerta".

Ikki salio por una ventana del hospital cercana a un árbol ayudado y seguido de Hyoga puesto que no debía existir ningún registro de los dos, el peliazul le obligo a regresar a casa para no levantar sospechas, cuando el ruso estuvo a punto de llegar dio vuelta rumbo a la vieja mansión Ryuzaki, temiendo que su primo pudiera cometer el crimen por el cual se le había condenado se acerco a él, Ikki estaba hincado en el patio central completamente derrotado.

Shun sonrió, a su imagen reflejada en el cristal oscuro de la limosina que empezaba su marcha, las tenues luces del patio de la residencia le permitieron divisar la silueta de Ikki que se había quedado sin aliento por el esfuerso y el dolor que le provocaban las heridas auto infringidas, el peliverde se estiro elegantemente tomo la urna que estaba a su lado y le murmuro, ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos Esmeralda, y te aseguro que alguien nos vendrá a buscar muy pronto.

**FIN…**

* * *

**Shun****Ryuzaki, edad 15 años:**

Sofisticado, educado, reservado y en extremo desconfiado, se presume que tiene un intelecto superior al normal, aparenta ser dulce y tranquilo, no se destaca en las actividades físicas o académicas no porque le sea difícil lograrlo, sencillamente la gente normal le inspira aburrimiento, solo tiene una meta en la vida, impedir que le arrebaten a su hermana menor a cualquier costo.

**Esmeralda ****Ryuzaki, edad 15 años:**

Hermana gemela y menor de Shun, es una chica dulce, tierna e inocente, su extraordinaria belleza la ha hecho una chica muy popular, pero su hermano se ha encargado de alejar a todos los chicos que la pretendan. Le gusta cocinar y es muy hogareña, al quedar huérfana ha encausado todo su amor en Shun hasta que conoce a Ikki, un chico del cual se enamora por primera y única vez en su vida.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD!, se que es un contraste muy raro pero permitan me explicarme antes de que enciendan las antorchas o mínimo que esperen un poco con ellas en mano.

Este fic debía haber sido completado a mas tardar el 2 de Noviembre, las excusas están de más (trabajo, cursos, falta de inspiración, cansancio, y depresión) por eso lo he terminado hasta hoy, ademas seamos honestos, descansemos de tanto fic navideño amor y paz (lo cierto es que alguien me reclamo y dije saku es cierto tenias que terminar hace dos meses y helo aquí ademas tenia ganas de hacer algo diferente y sorprendente espero así haya sido háganmelo saber, ya conocen el procedimiento.

Si todo sale como deseo podre dedicarme a esos fics que "parecen" repito parecen abandonados pero no es así, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
